


Running Off

by amysfall



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amysfall/pseuds/amysfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overprotective!Doctor takes Clara to a space bar....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Off

“Hey, Doctor. Can we go over there?” Clara asked, pointing to an alien nightclub that was blasting music. 

“Clara Oswald,” the Doctor said, exasperated. “We’re on a different planet millions of lightyears from Earth, and you want to go to a bar?” 

“Yeah, well, different people- erm, beings to mingle with, ya know?” 

“All right,” the Doctor sighed. “But only if I get to come with you.”

—-

The bar was packed. 

Clara, naturally, didn’t recognize any of the races that danced past her as she entered the dark, crowded club. The Doctor was right on her tail, and he named every single creature as they walked past. Clara found a reason to interrupt him when she reached the bar. 

“I’ll have what he’s having,” she said, gesturing to the alien next to her. 

“Clara! He could be drinking something toxic to humans! Or, worse, disgusting!” 

Clara sipped her drink. “Relax. You’re the one with the snogbox.”

“What?”

“You’re the one always off to have new adventures, trying new things.”

“Yeah, but you can’t go and get poisoned on me. It’s a terrible inconvenience.”

“Come on!” Clara said, pulling him towards the dance floor. “We have to dance while we’re here.”

“No, I will not have you dancing with—“ the Doctor started, but he was soon drowned out by the loud music. He was pushed into the crowd by a Raxacoricofallapatorius and was soon separated from Clara. He pushed his way out of the crowd and to a nearby table where he could watch her every move. He couldn’t have her getting lost, could he?

“Drink?” a man said, sitting down next to him.

“No, thank you,” the Doctor replied, not looking up from Clara.

“You interested in her?” the man asked him.

“Yes. I mean— well, it’s complicated.”

“It’s never simple, man.”

“We’re definitely more than friends, but, well, I don’t really know. She’s sweet.” The Doctor sighed. “Anyway,” he said, looking up, “what’s your name?”

“I’m Zack,” the man said. “And I’m not here with anyone.” 

“Well, Zack,” the Doctor replied. “I’m only here for Clara, so perhaps we should be friends.”

“I think your little friend has disappeared,” Zack said. “Hope your sweet Clara isn’t off with someone else tonight.”

The Doctor stood up violently, knocking over the table. “Clara!” he yelled, but his voice became lost in the music. He ran around the dance floor, searching for her. “Where is she?” he muttered to himself, frustrated.

Second time around the floor, and no sign of her. 

He started down the hall to the restrooms when he saw her with an Ood. She was hugging it fiercely.

“Clara!” he said, and they broke apart. “What the hell are you doing?”

“This Ood, Delta 18, has lost its family. And I’m just consoling it. Why are you so worried? I’m totally fi—“ 

The Doctor threw himself at her. “Don’t ever run off like that again.” 

“I wasn’t— okay, whatever you say,” she responded.

“Come on,” the Doctor said, taking her hand. “Bring Delta 18 with you, and we’ll drop it back home. Neither of you should be running off, anyway.”


End file.
